Meeting Your Super-Aunt
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Nora finally gets to meet Kara Danvers, her aunt from another earth, also known as Supergirl, for the first time. She couldn't have asked for a better day even if she wanted to - and neither could Kara. (and also light Snowbarry. Because yes.)


**...I almost forgot to write this... :O**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't get this up on my normal schedule (if that even exists XD), but I was so hecking tired after the day ended that I got home from school and face-planted into my bed and took a huge nap. Now I feel energized but its late at night; I woke up near 6 so it was pitch black out. XD**

 **Either way, enough of the anecdote - let's get to the story! :D**

* * *

Barry and Nora sat in the lab, just enjoying the calming silence after the long day of tracking down Cicada - which had led to nowhere, in case you were wondering.

Barry could tell that Nora was bored out of her mind - she had a certain look on her face whenever that was the case.

Thankfully, however, he could almost guarantee that this was all about to change.

You see, he and Caitlin had come up with a plan for that Saturday - Nora had told many tales about her favorite hero besides her own father and auntie, and it wasn't Vibe (much to his dismay; but he quickly forgave her when he realized he was fourth and who was third); it was Supergirl. However, because of Nora's life, she had only heard of Supergirl in passing-by points her mom made when she was younger. She never actually got to meet her...

Barry and Caitlin intended to change that.

Caitlin had been the most amazing auntie ever, and had made arrangements with Kara for her to spend a day at STAR Labs and get to know Nora - Kara was absolutely ecstatic. She had been talking about how much she wanted to meet her over texts with Barry last night, and he couldn't be happier about this.

And it was almost time for the magic moment.

"Hey, Nora," Barry said, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, which he knew to be a text from Caitlin, "remember how you told me you never met Supergirl?"

"Yeah," Nora said, turning around in her swivel chair. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Barry started, a smile slowly creeping onto his face as Nora's eyes suddenly shifted from bored to excited in seconds.

"No way," she said. "Y-You didn't-"

Caitlin then texted him again, and this time, he checked it; it read, " _She's here! Come on down!_ "

Barry then gestured for Nora to follow him downstairs, and she did so without hesitation.

When they got down...

There stood Caitlin and Kara, eagerly hugging one another. They were complimenting one another and stating how much they had missed each other, and once they were done, Kara and Nora met eyes.

"You must be Nora!" she smiled. "Its so good to meet you!"

"U-Uh... h-hi! Yes, tha-that's me," Nora stuttered excitedly. Kara giggled lightly.

"She seems like such a sweetheart," Kara whispered to Barry. "I can tell she's yours."

Barry beamed with pride - there was a reason he and Kara were such good friends.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Kara asked Nora. "Whatever we do is up to you!"

Nora was ecstatic - so much so that she was barely able to speak.

When she did, however, she managed to get this out, "W-We could go to the park! T-That's one of my favorite places here..."

"Sounds great!" Kara smiled. "Do you need a minute to get ready?"

"Y-Yep!" Nora said, and she sped off. Kara looked a little worried, but Caitlin reassured her she hadn't done anything.

"Trust me, she's just nervous," Caitlin smiled. "You're one of her personal heroes, and she's never gotten to meet you. She's so happy to see you."

"Aww, precious thing," Kara smiled. "You, Barry, and Nora. All of you."

"There's a reason you're such a great friend," said Barry, chuckling.

Kara flashed a smile of pure joy at him, and he couldn't help but laugh. Caitlin didn't take much to fall into laughter as well.

They already knew that it was going to be a great day.

* * *

"This park is absolutely gorgeous!" Kara smiled, looking around her.

Nora was at her side - Barry and Caitlin were sitting on a bench nearby, chatting lively with one another. The other two girls, meanwhile, were taking a casual stroll down the cobble trail.

Also, Kara had already petted at least three puppies.

"It is!" Nora smiled. "Where I'm from, it doesn't exist anymore... I'm so happy it does now."

"Aw, what a shame," said Kara. "Parks and Rec made me an avid lover of parks."

"Oh, you have that show over on Earth-38?" Nora chuckled. "That's a classic!"

"It is!" Kara agreed. "So, Nora, what do you like to do?"

"Uh, well... I like to play soccer," she started. "I'm on my high school team when I'm from... and I also like tap dancing-"

"No way! I love to tap!" Kara said excitedly.

Nora gasped - it was still popular on other earths...

"And so does your dad - did he ever tell you about the time we had to go through a musical together?" she asked.

"No he hasn't!" Nora said. "I like, really need to hear about this now."

Kara then told her a more simple explanation of what happened in Music Meister's musical reality - oddly enough, she kinda missed that place... she even missed Music Meister himself a little bit. He wasn't a bad guy, just... probably misunderstood.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Nora said happily, now in a very good mood (she was already, but she just kept feeling better and better).

"It actually was!" Kara said, smiling. "I'm sure your dad would say the same thing - he might have even loved it more than me."

"Kara... I can't thank you enough for doing this," Nora said. "I mean, you're Supergirl... one of the most badass women to ever exist, yet you still came to see me... I don't know what we did to deserve you. But thank you so much."

Kara smiled widely, and hugged Nora so tightly her lungs almost burst. "And you are the most precious girl I have ever met - I wish my sister was here. She'd absolutely adore you."

"Battle Girl? I've heard epic things about her too," Nora smiled. "Tell her I said hi, please!"

"Of course!" Kara smiled.

Suddenly, they turned around, and noticed something...

Caitlin was laughing her head off.

And so was Barry - but evidently he had told whatever joke that was making them laugh, as Caitlin was laughing significantly harder. Kara sighed happily.

"Those two are so darn cute," she smiled. "I'm so glad they're spending more time together."

Ah, it was a multiversal celebration that they were spending more time together... this made Nora very happy.

"Me too, Auntie Kara," smiled Nora.

When Kara realized what Nora had called her, she gently grabbed her cheek and kissed it, then hugged her - her lifelong goal of being an auntie was finally accomplished.

"Just... call me that, if you want," Kara smiled.

"Okie!" Nora giggled.

Suddenly, Barry and Caitlin walked over, looking happy as ever. "Guys, Cisco's bringing food back to the lab - I'd say we better head back," Caitlin said. "Nora, have you had a good day, sweetie?"

"The absolute best, Auntie Cait," Nora smiled.

"Kara?" Barry asked.

"Oh, this little munchkin is my new favorite person," she giggled.

With that in mind, the four headed back to STAR Labs for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Cisco was also very good friends with Kara - the two instantly started cracking jokes with one another the moment that the four stepped into his line of sight.

Of course, everyone started laughing their heads off again.

When they finally calmed down, they all got their respective Big Belly Burger bags - Cisco shared one with Caitlin. Meanwhile, the other three each got their own bag of food.

Sometimes the metabolism of these people confused the doctor and the engineer - because those were not small bags by any means.

Kara herself was still confused by it herself. Barry and Nora, however, had gotten used to the holes in their wallets from food.

After the big feast, the group of friends sat and talked with each other about a wide range of subjects for about an hour - Kara loved hearing what all they had to say, especially Nora. She had made a new best friend today, and she was so happy to call Nora that.

When it finally came time for Kara to go, it was so bittersweet - she wished she could just stay with this lovely little family forever. Maybe she and Barry could be declared siblings...

Either way, she still hugged everyone graciously, and made promises to each of them.

She promised that Cisco and her would never stop making those stupid jokes; after all, there was no reason to.

She promised that Barry and her would try to go through another musical again (he seemed a little excited about this).

She promised that Caitlin and her, meanwhile, would spend more time together themselves - they had an excellent friendship to build up.

And the promise she made to Nora...

Well, it was simply this: that she would visit her as often as she could.

It would've seemed like a cliche promise if some random individual were there...

But considering Nora's future that she had arrived in 2018 from, nothing could've made her smile more.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this! :D I had SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT - in case you can't tell, Kara is literally so precious and so much fun to write. I adore her. :3**

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed! See ya soon! :D**


End file.
